


Aggaszt, Ihcuanih

by Rumpeltyltskyn



Category: Legend (TV 1995)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 00:38:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8689813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumpeltyltskyn/pseuds/Rumpeltyltskyn
Summary: Janos worries for Ernest's safety, Ramos reassures him.  A missing scene from "Fall of a Legend".





	

Janos paced the length of his room, hands   
anxiously twisting the bow tie he held. Winding it in and around his fingers, Ramos had a twinge of worry it would be too wrinkled and stretched for him to wear. He pushed the thought away; there were far worse things to worry about at the moment.

"Professor," Ramos started gently, "we must get ready for the trial."

Janos nodded silently, dropping the necktie on a nearby table. "I... Ramos, I fear for Ernest's life," he finally said as he slipped his grey vest on over his shoulders.

"I know," Ramos said. "I do too. But he's innocent, you and I both know that. And he need us to help him prove it."

Janos took a shaky breath. "The lengths they have gone to frame him... Everyone in town already seems convinced of his guilt. I have my doubts they can be convinced otherwise." He slowly began buttoning his vest, but after a few he paused, hands trembling far too much to continue.

Ramos stepped over to him quickly, clasping his hands around Janos's. He kept them there until the tremor in Janos's hands faded. "Nothing is going to happen to Mr. Pratt, Jani," he said. "We are going to make sure of it."

Again, Janos simply nodded in reply. Ramos removed his hands, finishing the remaining buttons for him. After buttoning the last one, he snatched the ribbon off the nearby table and looped it around Janos's neck, deftly tying the bow and fixing his collar.

Janos curled his figures around Ramos's hand. "Thank you," he finally managed.

Ramos offered him a soft smile. " _És minden rendben lesz, szerelmem._ " His enunciation was careful and practiced but still slightly broken, yet it still elicited a beaming smile from Janos.

"You've been practicing your Hungarian," he commented, giving Ramos's hand a squeeze. " _Nimitznequi, Vuitzilopochtli,_ " he said, his pronunciation equally as painstaking as Ramos's. 

Ramos's smile was warm. "You're learning Nahuatl," he said softly, surprised.

"I'm trying," Janos said. "I know how hard it must be for you to learn Hungarian. It is not a simple language."

"It's worth it," Ramos said. For a long moment they stood quietly, Janos's hand still curled around his assistant's. "Now, get your jacket, Jani, Mr. Pratt needs us," Ramos finally broke the comfortable silence.

With a curt nod, Janos turned away and retrieved his stone-colored jacket from his closet, pulling it on. "We mustn't forget the fingerprint evidence, Ramos," he reminded.

"Of course, Professor," Ramos said, "I already have it in the quadrovelocipede." Janos stepped back over to him and Ramos straightened the jacket on him slightly.

"What would I ever do vithout you, Ramos?" he questioned with a grin, placing a hand lightly on Ramos's back as the both moved to leave the room.

" _Nagyon kevés,_ " Ramos replied cheekily in the same careful Hungarian as before.

Janos chuckled. "Very little indeed, _szerelmem_."


End file.
